The Two Of Us -Rewrite-
by Rina Aria
Summary: Pada malam bersalju ketika terakhir mereka bertemu, hubungan mereka terputus. Masing-masing berjalan di jalannya sendiri, meski tanpa melupakan satu sama lain. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu kembali? Apakah mereka akan kembali seperti dulu? Hm... sepertinya sulit. Rewrite dari cerita berjudul sama
1. Chapter 1 : Breakup

Rina: Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Apakah ada yang masih ingat sama Rina mantan author aktif Vocaloid tapi sudah pindah ini?

Rui: Ara~ dan seperti biasa berhubung Rina-san kesepian kalau tidak ditemani, saya akan menjadi teman Rina-san di Author note ini~

Rina: Bagi yang penasaran ada apa ini sebenarnya, baiklah Rina akan berpidato dengan senang hati tentang apa yang terjadi. *ahem*

Rina: _Beberapa hari yang lalu Rina mendapatkan kabar bahwa salah satu cerita Rina sudah selesai di translate-kan ke Bahasa Inggris dengan judul For My King. Setelah kubaca lagi, Rina tiba-tiba jadi kangen banget sama cerita-cerita Rina dan berakhir membaca beberapa. *tok toroktoktok ala OVJ*_

_Dan entah bagaimana, dengan dorongan dari takdir Rina pun membaca The Two Of Us yang sudah lama Rina tinggalkan..._

'_Aaah, inikan cerita lama yang dulu tidak kuselesaikan...' pikir Rina sambil lihat cerita per-chapter._

_Dan tiba-tiba... jeng jeng jeng! Rina dapet ide untuk menulis ulang cerita ini. Berhubung belum hilang, dengan segera __**Rina menulis ulang chapter 3 ke atas sementara chapter 1 dan 2 hanya diganti beberapa**__._

Rina: Dan begitulah ceritanya Rina memulai ulang cerita ini~ Tentu saja beberapa alasannya juga berasal dari reviewer setia Rina beberapa tahun lalu yang merasa kurang sreg dengan keputusan Rina memberi label Discontinued pada cerita ini.

Rui: Ara~ dan karena Rina-san sudah tahu apa yang salah dari tulisannya pada waktu itu... yah, dia bilang maklum karena dulu masih muda...

Rina: WOI, GUA BELUM TUA!

Rui: *a-ahem* Ralat, belum begitu berpengalaman, jadi ceritanya menjadi sangat melenceng dari apa yang diinginkan oleh Rina-san. Karena itu berpedoman atas kesalahan bodoh (menurut dia) yang telah ia lakukan, ia ingin menulis ulang cerita ini sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang tidak terlalu melenceng.

Rina: Intinya begitulah~ Tentu saja dengan pedoman kesalahan yang lampau, Rina mengobrak-abrik plot cerita ini dan membuat cerita yang dasarnya mirip tapi memiliki plotline berbeda. Minna, selamat membandingkan nanti~ (*´艸`*)ｧﾊ

Rui: Dan sekarang saat yang sangat penting, **Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid sama sekali karena mereka milik siapapun Developer mereka. Yang Rina miliki hanyalah cerita ini dan juga aku, Akarui Kura/ Akane Rui, dan OC milik Rina yang bisa jadi keluar nantinya~**

Rina: Baiklah Minna-sama! Ini adalah kebiasaan baru Rina dari fandom Tales of Xillia, sekarang mari kita mulai cerita Rewrite ini, **Welcome di The Two Of Us –Rewrite- Chapter 1 "**_Breakup_**" lalu bagi para readers yang membaca ini, silahkan lakukan ritual... **

**Read...**

**...And Review! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pada hari itu salju turun pada malam musim dingin. Di suatu tempat di Jepang, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut _honey blond_ yang diikat kebelakang dengan gaya _ponytail_ berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah taman dimana seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya, tapi tentunya tidak berhubungan keluarga dengannya, telah menunggunya.

Gadis yang dimaksud sedang menunggu anak laki-laki itu dengan sabar disamping lampu penerangan taman. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna _honey blond_ dengan panjang rambutnya yang hanya hingga sebahu dan menggunakan pita besar di kepalanya sebagai sebuah identitas diri. Ketika dia sedang mengotak-atik ponsel di tangannya dan mengulang-ulang skenario yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya, seorang anak laki-laki menyapanya, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Rin, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" ucap anak laki-laki itu, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bisa dilihat udara berwarna putih yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Dia tampak kelelahan berlari selama cukup lama di malam musim dingin yang sangat dingin.

"Jangan khawatir Len, aku belum menunggu terlalu lama," ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin itu. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke arah anak laki-laki, yang diketahui bernama Len itu, dan memeberikan anak laki-laki itu senyum terbaiknya.

Di kepalanya masih berputar apa penyebab dia memanggil Len kemari dengan cukup tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah karena ini adalah jalan keluar terbaik.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku minta maaf. Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kemari Rin? Seingatku hari ini kita tidak kencan bukan?" tanya Len kepada Rin yang tersenyum kearahnya yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Iya, meskipun mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD, mereka telah berpacaran selama hampir 1 tahun, lebih tepatnya sejak musim semi.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu segera menempalkan bibirnya yang lembut ke bibir Len yang tepat berada di depan bibirnya. Len merasa sedikit kaget, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan ciuman mereka kali ini.

Setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Rin mengucapkan beberapa kata, kepada Len. Kata-kata yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap hati Len saat itu.

"Selamat tinggal Len…" ucap Rin saat itu, sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Len tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Len tentunya _shock _mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia tersadar dari rasa kagetnya dan segera berlari mengejar Rin dan meneriakkan, "Rin!" ketika gadis itu mulai berlari meninggalkannya.

Meskipun Rin tahu bahwa dia pelari yang baik, dia masih tidak bisa mengalahkan Len yang memiliki stamina lebih baik darinya. Sebelum dia berhasil melarikan diri, Len berhasil mencengkram lengannya dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan yang kini mencengkramnya bergetar hebat, entah karena amarah atau perasaan yang lain, ia tidak peduli.

"Lepaskan," Rin berkata dengan nada tegas tanpa melihat ke arah Len. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mampu melihat anak laki-laki itu sekarang. Itu semua karena dia tahu bahwa dia adalah gadis yang lemah dan karena itulah dia tidak akan mampu menatap Len.

Len yang bernafas sedikit tersengal-sengal melihat wajah Rin yang tertunduk sehingga poni rambutnya mentupi sebagian wajahnya, dan secara efektif membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi Rin saat ini. Namun, meski tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Rin, Len menjawab perkataan Rin dengan tidak kalah tegasnya dengan jawaban, "Tidak akan sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku."

Rin melihat ke arah lain dengan tajam sebelum berkata, "Tak ada yang harus kukatakan padamu Len. Aku minta putus dan itu saja."

"Tapi mengapa?" tanya Len dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus asa. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Rin meminta putus. Selama ini hubungannya dengan Rin baik-baik saja dan mereka selalu rukun.

Rin menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Len dan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan bahwa bagaimanapun juga Len masih bisa marah kepadanya.

Rin menarik nafas singkat dan dengan memberanikan diri, dia melihat ke arah Len dan menjawab, "Len jangan buat ini semakin susah! Sisimu yang seperti inilah yang sangat kubenci darimu!" lalu berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Len yang kini hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya mendengar kata 'benci' yang diutarakan Rin.

'_Ini yang terbaik..._' pikir Rin ketika dia berlari meninggalkan taman sementara air matanya mengalir dengan bebas menuruni pipinya.

Len yang masih tinggal di depan taman hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Tanpa ia sadari genangan air mata terbentuk di pelupuk mata Len dan mengalir melalui pipinya sebelum menetes ke tanah yang ditutupi salju.

"Rin…" gumam Len. Dia terduduk di tanah karena _shock _melihat air mata yang terkumpul di mata Rin ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Rin membenci dirinya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Rin bergetar entah karena apa, meski dia tahu tapi tidak mau mengakui, bahwa itu memang amarah.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata Len, lalu dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, karena mulai merasa kedinginan, sementara salju malam musim dingin terus turun dengan lembut. Hati Len merasa sangat sakit. Dia terus berpikir kenapa Rin memutuskan hubungan yang mereka bina selama hampir setahun ini? Kenapa Rin meninggalkannya?

Ingatan tentang musim-musim yang berlalu saat mereka masih bersama, melewati pandangan Len. Masih segar di ingatannya saat musim semi kelas 6 SD, dia menembak Rin di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di belakang sekolahnya. Saat itu Rin menangis karena bahagia saat dirinya "menembaknya", karena Rin sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Len. Len pada waktu itu tentunya juga merasa sangat senang karena dia juga sudah lama merasa suka dengan Rin, meski dia dan juga Rin sudah lupa sejak kapan.

Lalu saat-saat mereka bermain di padang bunga matahari pada musim panas. Di tempat itu mereka menyisihkan waktu diluar pengawasan orang dewasa, hanya untuk berdua saja. Di dalam rumpun bunga matahari yang menghalau pandangan orang luar, Len mengambil _first kiss_ dari Rin. Lalu saat mereka melihat kembang api bersama pada sebuah festival dan melakukan ciuman yang manis saat kembang api terbesar berada di langit.

Lalu pada saat musim gugur, dimana Rin memberi Len sebuah syal rajutan tangan dengan warna kuning yang dibuat Rin karena ia mengetahui bahwa dia lemah terhadap dingin, meski dengan hasil pas-pasan. Pada saat itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman ria dan menikmati indahnya dedaunan yang mulai berubah warna. Karena Len tentunya terkejut dan tidak membawa hadiah balasan, dia membalasnya dengan bersumpah pada Rin.

"_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu ini selamanya Rin…_" ucap Len saat itu sambil menggandeng tangan Rin, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersemu merah sambil tersenyum, senyum terbaik yang bisa dia berikan kepada Len saat itu. Pada saat itu Len memiliki anggapan bahwa jika Rin terus berada disampingnya, maka itu akan cukup baginya.

Lalu pada malam musim dingin, malam ini, Rin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Len. Tanpa alasan yang diketahui Len, dan memberinya ciuman perpisahan yang pahit rasanya di bibir Len. Semua kenangan manis yang mereka rangkai, hancur dikarenakan sebuah ciuman itu. Sebenarnya Len tahu bahwa yang hancur bukanlah kenangan yang mereka buat, tapi hatinya yang menganggap penting setiap kenangan yang dibuatnya bersama Rin. Dan hal yang paling ingin diketahui Len hanyalah satu, kenapa Rin meninggalkannya? Len tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Rin… meskipun kita sudah tidak bersama… kumohon… jangan lupakan aku…" gumam Len dalam sepi. Salju masih turun, dan menyamarkan air mata Len dengan salju yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu Rin… karena itulah…" gumam Len. Dia tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih mencintai Rin. Dia tak akan bisa menggantikan Rin selamanya, karena dia merupakan cinta pertamanya, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, meskipun mungkin suatu saat nanti hatinya berubah, dia tahu bahwa dia masih akan mencintai Rin.

Orang-orang yang ada di rumah Len bingung akan perubahan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba, karena dia langsung memasuki kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan siapapun disana. Orang tua Len yang melihat perubahan sikap putranya hanya bisa berbisik-bisik karena mereka tahu bahwa Len baru saja bertemu dengan Rin.

'_Apa mungkin Rin-chan sudah memberitahunya?_' pikir mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Lalu dengan kejamnya pagi pun datang. Pagi itu adalah hari biasa dari hari-hari sekolah pada musim dingin. Hari yang berganti itu, menurut Len, seakan-akan mengolok-oloknya dengan mengatakan bahwa meskipun dia sedang patah hati, waktu akan tetap terus berjalan dengan kejamnya. Meskipun dengan banyak gerutuan dalam hati dan sedikitnya perkataan yang Len ucapkan, Len tetap berangkat ke sekolah.

Tentunya semua orang berbisik-bisik melihat Len yang datang sendiri ke sekolah (dan lebih pagi dari biasanya meski tak ada yang membahas yang satu itu). Tentunya hal itu, Len pergi sendirian ke sekolah tanpa Rin maksudnya, adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut-sebut sebagai hal paling mengejutkan selama setahun! Ini tentunya akan jadi gosip panas selama beberapa waktu... yah, mungkin hingga mereka tahu kebenarannya.

Len hanya duduk di bangkunya, saat teman-teman satu grupnya menyapa Len yang dikelilingi aura gelap di pojok kelas. Tempat yang selalu dia gunakan, saat dia merasa pikirannya sedang kacau balau.

"Len, apa kau sudah dengar soal Rin? Lalu dimana Rin? Kalian putus, ya?" tanya teman Len dengan rambut berwarna hijau _tealette_ yang dipotong pendek, salah satu dari murid sekolah itu yang suka datang lebih awal dan kebetulan juga teman dekat Len dan Rin.

"Ada apa dengan Rin? Dan iya Mikuo, kemarin dia memutuskanku," jawab Len kepada Mikuo dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Dia sebenarnya kurang siap menghadapi Rin pada hari ini.

Mikuo dan teman-teman Len yang lain hanya terbelalak melihat sikap Len yang sangat cuek. Itu pertanda bahwa pikirannya benar-benar acak-acakan. Tapi, Mikuo menyadari bahwa Len tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar tentang pacar -ahem- mantan pacarnya, maksudnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kabar tentang Rin?" tanya Mikuo lagi dengan tidak percaya. Dia berpikir bahwa Len _seharusnya_ mengetahuiseluk beluk tentang Rin sebagai pacar –ahem- mantan pacarnya itu.

Len hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi, Mikuo menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, sepertinya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, sebelum berkata, "Kudengar… Rin pindah ke luar negeri hari ini," ucap Mikuo dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Mata Len langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Mikuo, dan dia hampir saja mencekik Mikuo hingga kehabisan nafas. Tentunya Mikuo berada dalam posisi yang sedikit _deffensive_, dengan kedua tangannya berada di depan dada, untuk menghindari amarah Len. Lalu dia berkata, "Rin sempat bilang pada Miku beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu Miku cerita padaku, jadi… kupikir kalian akan hubungan jarak jauh, tapi aku tak tahu kalau Rin memutuskanmu," ucap Mikuo membela diri.

Len hanya menggigit bibir, saat dia bertanya lagi pada Mikuo, "Kapan Rin berangkat?" tanya Len.

Mikuo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba. Dan kemudian berkata pada Len dengan nada yang sedikit kebingungan, "Eeh, seharusnya sekarang Rin sudah akan lepas landas…" jawab Mikuo.

Dan dengan perkataan Mikuo, Len segera berlari keluar kelas, dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, yang berteriak-teriak karena mereka adalah penggemar beratnya, ataupun guru-guru yang memarahinya karena berlari di lorong. Len tidak memikirkan hal itu untuk sementara waktu, dan hanya berlari menuju ke atap, melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dan Len melihat ke langit, mencari-cari pesawat yang mungkin melintas di atasnya.

Setelah Len menemukan sebuah pesawat, meski dia tidak tahu itu pesawat Rin atau bukan, Len hanya berteriak, "RIN, AKU MASIH AKAN TERUS MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Len keras-keras. Masa bodoh jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, disaat yang sama, Rin hanya melihat dengan tatapan kosong ke luar jendela. Dia sekarang pindah ke sebuah negara yang diberi nama Amerika, meninggalkan teman-temannya, hanya beberapa yang tahu akan kepindahannya tapi mungkin sekarang semua orang sudah tahu kepindahannya yang lumayan tiba-tiba ini. Dan dia meninggalkan hal yang paling dia cintai di rumah lamanya, Len, pacarnya, kekasihnya, terserah kau ingin sebut apa.

"Len…" Rin bergumam dalam hati, saat air mata mulai menetes dari wajahnya.

Rin lah yang mengakhiri semuanya, dia yang mengakhiri semua hubungannya dengan Len, tapi kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih? Ciuman kemarin, terasa sangat pahit di bibir Rin. Ciuman itu berbeda dengan saat-saat yang lalu, dimana ciuman dengan Len selalu terasa manis.

"Len… aku mencintaimu…dan aku sungguh-sungguh…" gumam Rin.

Orang tua Rin melihat wajah putrinya itu dengan wajah sedih, berpisah dengan Len pasti terasa berat bagi Rin. Tentunya mereka belum tahu bahwa hubungan Rin dan Len sudah lebih dari sebatas teman, tapi mereka menyadari, bahwa cahaya di mata mereka berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Mereka tahu bahwa pasangan teman masa kecil itu sudah mulai tertarik satu sama lain.

Rin terus menangis dalam diam saat dia berada di pesawat, dan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis terus.

'_Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu Len… karena itulah…_' pikir Rin.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Rina: Dan dengan ini Rina menyatakan versi Rewrite cerita ini dimulai~ Hore, banzai buat Rina!

Rui: Ara~ Rina-san tampaknya kau sedang senang.

Rina: Tentunya! Ah, setelah beberapa lama Rina tidak lihat cerita ini... Rina baru menyadari bahwa Rina benar-benar payah dalam EYD waktu baru lulus SMP...

Rui: Ara~ tapi sekarang Rina-san sudah lulus SMA yah, cepat juga waktu berjalan.

Rina: Benar sekali! Dan kalau tak salah cerita ini sudah ditinggal selama hampir 3 tahun! Bayangkan saja coba!

Rui: Ara~ tapi jika Rina-san memikirkan tentang hal itu... *wajah tiba2 dark* bagaimana dengan kelanjutan cerita-cerita lain yang dulu sempat kau tulis...

Rina: *gulp* A-a-ahaha... PDH chapter terbaru kuhapus ulang karena gak puas dengan hasilnya jadinya jadi makan waktu dan... err, sisanya antara hiatus dan discontinued permanen...

Rui: Hah, dasar BakAuthor Rina-san ini... yah, begitulah jika ada yang penasaran bagaimana nasib cerita Rina yang lain. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sama yang namanya Tales of Xillia...

Rina: G-gomennasai... o(╥﹏╥)o watashi wa BakAuthor desu... dan aku menyadari hal itu...

Rui: **Yah, jangan terlalu jangan terlalu menyalahkan BakAuthor Rina-san deh minna~ bagi yang membaca cerita dan corner ini, silahkan memberikan review sekaligus inspirasi untuk Rina. **_**Siapa tahu**_** bahwa itu akan membuat Rina me-**_**revive **_**cerita-cerita Rina yang lama yang sudah lama ditinggalkan! Baiklah minna, silahkan review!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Present Times - Len Side

Rina: Oke, Rina jujur, Rina eneg membaca ulang chapter yang satu ini...

Rui: Ara~ Kenapa Rina-san? Kan Rina-san sendiri yang bikin, kok Rina-san yang eneg sih lihatnya?

Rina: Begitulah Rui... Aku baru sadar oh bagaimana gilanya kepalaku waktu masih memulai kisah kasih (?) sebagai seorang author... Aku bener2 hutang minta maaf pada siapapun yang nge-_bash _waktu aku nulis ini pertama kali. *pundung*

Rui: Ara~ tapi itu juga adalah salah satu alasan Rina-san menulis ulang cerita ini bukan? Untuk membenarkan apa yang ternyata menjadi acak-acakan. *sambil minum teh*... setidaknya, Rina-san merasa menyesal bukan? Jadi, sisihkanlah waktu juga untuk cerita-ceritamu yang belum selesai itu...

Rina: Ah, bener juga ya Rui dan _please _jangan diingetin dong yang satu itu... lagi pusing nih lihat draft ternyata kacau balau semua... bingung mau nulis dari mana, tapi bener Rina menyesal memberi cerita ngawur yang (bagi Rina) gak _desserve _perhatian dan kebaikan para pembaca yang sudah dengan setia menunggu Rina update waktu itu... |･ω･｀)

Rui: *tepukin kepala Rina* Ara~ sudahlah Rina-san, mari kita buka saja chapter rewrite ini dengan lebih banyak perasaan senang dibandingkan pundung. Nih, kubacakan Disclaimer juga. **Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid karena mereka milik Developer mereka masing-masing dan siapapun yang punya ide buat bikin _genderbend _mereka masing-masing. Yang Rina miliki hanyalah cerita ini dan OC milik Rina, yaitu Akane Rui/Akarui Kura serta Mel (Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx).**

Rina: Hiks, Rui kau baik amat sih... gak kayak sie Mel tuh yang dimana-mana selalu mara- *dilempar sapu*

Mel: WOI JANGAN NGOMONG JELEK DIBELAKANG ORANG! **ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ**

Rina: ┗( ●-﹏ ｀｡)づ... A-apa?! Woi Mel, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!

Mel: Ya jelas karena kau menulisku disinilah, mau bagaimana lagi? Yah, kau juga jarang pakai aku dimana-mana jadinya nganggur nie.

Rina: A-ahahaha... baiklah, dibandingkan mendengarkan pojok komedi yang gak lucu ini, silahkan melanjutkan membaca~ **Rina Aria mempersembahkan The Two Of Us -Rewrite- Chapter 2** "_Present Time Part 1 - Len side_" **dan bagi siapapun yang membaca ini mohon jangan lupa melakukan ritual...**

**Read...**

**And...**

**...Review!**

**Review kalian semua adalah dukungan dan tempat kalian untuk mengkritik Rina habis-habisan! Rina sudah lama tidak bikin fanfic Indonesia jadinya agak susah. Jadi bagi kalian semua yang sadar bahwa Rina melakukan kesalahan, silahkan dengan sangat untuk melemparkan granat ke Rina~**

Mel: ... BakAuthor, jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan main Diabolik Lovers, kau jadi Masochist ya?

Rui: Ara~ Mel di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui~ salah satunya adalah kewarasan BakAuthor Rina~ *sambil minum teh*

Mel: Yah, benar juga sih... hanya buang-buang waktu *makan apel sambil lihat Rina mulai tidak waras*

Rina: WOI, AKU WARAS!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Selamat datang semuanya di acara 'Meet Your Idol!' spesial Valentine!" ujar seorang MC laki-laki yang berdandan dengan pakaian yang flamboyan meskipun perilakunya masih seperti seorang pria tulen.

"Ahh, kenapa ya padahal ini hari Valentine tapi kita harus bekerja, ya? Padahal aku juga ingin merayakannya dengan orang spesial. Tapi, tamu kita hari ini juga tidak kalah spesialnya! Ayo semua, siapa yang bisa tebak?" ujar MC wanita dengan pakaian santai ala musim semi dengan perawakan santai dengan potongan rambut yang terlihat _tomboy_.

Para penonton di studio mulai berteriak meneriakkan berbagai macam nama idola mereka masing-masing, tentunya yang cowok karena penonton pada saat ini adalah cewek. MC laki-laki yang mendapat tanda bahwa dia bisa memulai acara segera berkata, "Baiklah semuanya, kita berikan petunjuk. Tamu kita pada hari ini adalah idola peraih penghargaan Yamaha Music Award selama 2 tahun sejak debutnya. Kira-kira siapa ya?"

Dibalik panggung yang gemerlapan para kru dari pihak acara tampak berlarian kesana kemari seperti biasa karena ulah manajerku yang perfeksionis. Namanya Akane Rui, dia lebih muda dariku 2 tahun tapi dia memiliki kemampuan manajemen artis sebanding dengan orang-orang dewasa, dan dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kata 'merepotkan' di kamusnya, karena dia selalu saja repot meski hasilnya memang benar bagus.

"Kagamine-san sekarang giliran anda!" ucap salah seorang kru panggung yang memanggilku yang sedang enak-enakan menunggu giliranku untuk tampil di atas panggung.

Aku hanya merapikan pakaianku sedikit dan segera menjawab, "Baik!" jawabku sambil menuju ke arah pinggir panggung dan kru panggung yang tadi memanggilku memberikan kode pada MC wanita.

"NAH, SEKARANG KITA SAMBUT BINTANG TAMU SPESIAL KITA, LEN KAGAMINE!" ucap si MC wanita setelah dia mendengar bahwa para penonton sudah mengetahui bahwa akulah bintang tamu pada acara hari ini.

Itu merupakan tandaku untuk memasuki panggung. Pada saat itu, aku mendengar suara dari Rui yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di sebelahku berkata, "Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya tanda bahwa dia tidak menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban.

Aku hanya mengangguk pada Rui yang melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan santai. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti api, dan mata yang berwarna senada, dan untuk membuatku sebal, dia lebih tinggi 5 cm dariku, meski dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku! Tapi, aku setengah bersyukur memiliki manajer yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh denganku karena membuat komunikasi jauh lebih enak... meskipun dia sedikit lebih _workaholic _dari orang normal.

Saat aku memasuki panggung, semua penonton berteriak-teriak meneriakkan namaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka ketika aku melambaikan tanganku pada penonton dan sesekali mengedipkan salah satu mataku, biasalah _fanservice_. Menjadi idola itu berat tapi ketika berada di depan penonton, aku sangat _wajib _memasang wajah segar dan tidak boleh tampak lelah.

Eh? Kalian bertanya bagaimana ceritanya aku menjadi idola begini, dan… apa yang terjadi dengan Rin bukan? Yah, tentu saja Rin sekarang berada entah dimana di luar negeri tapi tetap saja aku kan berbeda. Baiklah, ceritanya dimulai saat Rui melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di sekolah saat aku masuk SMP.

-Flashback Start-

_Sudah setahun semenjak Rin pergi ke luar negeri. Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku sudah lulus dari SD dan kini melanjutkan ke SMP yang berada di dekat rumah tapi memiliki kelas musik yang bagus. Toh, sudah lama aku menekuni musik dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku berpikir akan hal lain selain Rin adalah musik._

_Tapi, aku baru tahu bahwa kehidupan SMP-ku akan sangat jauh dari kata normal ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil bertubuh besar di kelasku. Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya sebentar, sebelum memandang ke luar jendela kembali. Aku tahu siapa dia itu karena penampilannya yang secara alami mencolok meskipun dia tidak melakukan apapun, terutama karena rambutnya yang merah menyala itu._

_Dia cukup terkenal waktu aku masih SD karena kepintarannya. Anak itu bernama Akarui Kura, dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku dan memiliki kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata. Pernah sekali dia menjuarai sebuah lomba tingkat Perfektur melawan banyak pelajar yang berada di kelas 5-6. Aku melihatnya sebagai seorang pribadi yang tenang, tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka pada Rin._

"_Akarui-san seharusnya sekarang masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 5. Tapi, pihak sekolahnya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia pelajari sebagai seorang pelajar SD sehingga dia lompat kelas 2 tahun dan memasuki SMP ini atas rekomendasi sekolahnya yang dulu. Baiklah Akarui-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada semuanya…" ucap wali kelasku._

_Dia memilin-milin ujung roknya, saat wali kelas memanggilnya, lalu dia berkata, "Namaku Akarui Kura, silahkan panggil saya Rui!" kenalnya dengan menambahkan senyum meanis di bagian akhir._

_Semua anak laki-laki di kelas kami melotot melihatnya, kecuali aku, karena aku sudah punya Rin untuk aku perhatikan. Mikuo yang duduk di bangku di depanku berbisik, "Len, Rui ini lumayan cantik, ya…" bisik Mikuo._

_Aku hanya menaikkan kedua bahuku, karena aku tidak terlalu berpikir bahwa Akarui-san itu menarik. Setelah itu, dia duduk di bangku yang ada disampingku, karena hanya itu bangku di kelas yang masih tersisa untuk diisi._

"_Selamat siang Kagamine Len-san. Kalau tidak bermasalah, bisakah kau menungguku di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah? Aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku seperti anak gadis lain, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepadamu," ucap Akarui-san melakukan perkenalannya. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa bagaimanapun juga aku masih tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lagi, sehingga mengatakan dengan sejujurnya apa yang ingin ia katakan._

_Mikuo yang mencuri dengar hanya bisa menempelkan wajahnya kepada mejanya saat dia mendengar Akarui-san mengajakku bertemu sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya dia merasa bahwa dia sudah kehabisan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Akarui-san._

"_Akarui…-san?" ucapku dengan nada tanya pada Akarui-san yang tertawa kecil dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi segera memperhatikan papan tulis._

_Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Akarui-san segera dikelilingi para murid laki-laki di kelasku. Mereka menanyai macam-macam kepadanya dari hal yang sopan hingga yang hampir melampaui batas kesopanan. Biasa, perhatian yang didapat gadis cantik, pintar, nan bersahabat seperti biasa… maklum, meski tidak mencolok Akarui-san tetaplah seorang gadis yang terkenal._

_Mikuo hanya bisa memojokkan dirinya sepertinya patah hati karena tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan gadis pembuat heboh ini. Tapi, aku bisa melihat bahwa terkadang, Akarui-san melihat ke arah Mikuo ditengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak lain. Matanya terlihat sedikit khawatir dan ragu-ragu._

_Aku juga kadang-kadang memperhatikannya, penasaran atas apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum simpul saat aku ketahuan memperhatikannya. Tapi, senyumnya itu sedikit menyeramkan... benar-benar menyeramkan._

_Waktu di sekolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat, hingga akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Aku masih tinggal di kelas, saat anak-anak lain mulai keluar dari kelas hingga kelas menjadi benar-benar sepi dan tinggal aku sendirian di sini. Setelah semua orang pergi aku baru melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Akarui-san._

_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak mempedulikan perkataannya, tapi entah kenapa dia membuatku jadi sangat penasaran. Dia tampak menyeramkan meski tidak tampak membahayakan. Dua hal itu sangatlah berbeda, kau tahu._

_Ketika aku membuka pintu perpustakaan, aku bisa melihat Akarui-san yang sedang membaca sebuah novel roman di salah satu sudut membaca di perpustakaan. Dia tampak sangat menikmati cerita yang bisa kulihat berjudul 'Hamlet'. Sepertinya dia suka cerita klasik._

_Tanpa perlu aku menyadarkannya bahwa aku sudah tiba, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahku seakan sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah datang. Dia kemudian tertawa kecil dengan gaya yang mencurigakan sebelum berkata, "Terimakasih Len-san karena sudah datang," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang manis-tapi-seram._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tanpa mengatakan apapun menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Seakan memahami perkataanku Akarui-san menempatkan sebuah bookmark pada halaman yang sedang ia baca sembari berkata,"Len-san sedang mencari keberadaan Rin-san bukankah begitu?" tanya Akarui-san._

_Aku merasa sedikit tercengang, tapi aku ingat bahwa setiap anak yang menyatakan perasaan padaku, selalu menyinggung nama Rin pertama kali. Tapi bukannya dia bilang bahwa dia tidak berniat melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan murid perempuan-perempuan yang menyukaiku bukan? Setidaknya dia tampak jujur ketika mengatakan hal itu._

"_Sepertinya mengatakan itu tidak akan membuatmu mengerti. Baiklah, akan kupotong langsung ke inti pembicaraan kita ini. Len-san apakah kau berniat menjadi idola?" tanya Akarui-san dengan wajah yang digabung antara serius dengan tidak._

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, lalu Akarui-san melanjutkan, "Jika kau menjadi idola, ada kemungkinan bahwa kau bisa pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari Rin-san. Dengan senang hati, orang tuaku akan membantumu. Tentunya aku sudah memberikan mereka penampilanmu ketika kau mengikuti kontes menyanyi ketika kau masih kelas 5 SD. Sayangnya saat itu kau tidak menang, tapi aku yang melihat bahwa kau memiliki bakat dan orang tuaku sudah menyetujuinya," lanjut Akarui-san._

"_Aka-…"_

"_RUI!" potong Akarui-san dengan cepat dan terdengar seperti sedang marah._

_Aku hanya sweatdrop sebelum bertanya, "Eh, Aka- maksudku, Rui-san, apa maksudmu dengan aku menjadi idola? Apa untungnya bagimu?" tanyaku._

"_Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sudah mendengarmu bernyanyi sebelumnya, dan aku ingin kau menjadi seorang idola, dan jika kau menjadi seorang idola, maka kemungkinan untuk mencari Kagamine Rin-san akan bertambah. Aku tahu kau mencarinya bukan? Yah, walaupun awalnya aku juga ingin mengajak Rin-san untuk menjadi idola juga, tapi sayang sekali dia sudah pindah terlebih dahulu ke luar negeri… yah, tapi melihat potensi di dalamnya, aku yakin dia pasti menemukan jalan pula di sana. Kalau kau tanya apa keuntunganku... sudah jelas bukan, jika aku berhasil membuatmu menjadi idola, aku akan diakui sebagai seorang manajer yang profesional sekaligus menambah penghasilan orang tuaku. Bukankah itu cukup alasan bagiku?" jelas Rui-san sekali lagi dengan menjelaskan jauh lebih detai._

"_Oke kuterima penjelasanmu. Tapi satu hal lagi, siapa kau?" tanyaku. Rui-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadikanku idola, seingatku dia juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang Rin bukan?_

_Rui-san hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Nama asliku adalah Akane Rui, seorang pencari bakat profesional dari perusahaan rekaman D.S. Music, yang mengorbitkan bintang-bintang terkenal. Orang tuaku adalah pemilik dari perusahaan rekaman itu," jawab Rui-san dengan santainya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang sangat alamiah._

_Aku hanya terbelalak sebentar. Aku sudah dengar tentang D.S. Music, perusahaan itu mencetak penyanyi yang sangat hebat, hampir semua penyanyi yang menduduki tangga lagu teratas adalah penyanyi dari perusahaan itu. Meski sedikit, aku merasa bahwa aku bisa dan ingin menerima penawarannya itu._

"_Jika kau berkata iya, ini kartu namaku, dan pergilah ke alamat yang ada disana pada hari Sabtu minggu ini. Orang tuaku akan segera melihatmu, ah jangan khawatir, mereka sudah mengetahui kualitasmu, dan sekarang mereka ingin melihat bagian yang terpenting dari seorang idola. Dan jika mereka berkata oke, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk jadi sibuk," ucap Rui-san yang memberikan sebuah kartu nama dengan tulisan yang rapi, dan menunjuk sebuah bagian dari kartu itu, dan kemudian meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkanku membantahnya._

_Aku menerima kartu itu, dan melihat kembali Rui-san yang sudah menghilang. Aku kemudian mendatangi gedung itu pada hari Sabtu, dan orang tua Rui-san langsung berkata "Oke", lalu aku memulai debut menyanyiku dibantu oleh Rui yang menjadi manajerku._

_Dan dia tidak berbohong bahwa aku menjadi benar-benar sibuk._

-Flashback End-

"Ah, Len-san, kudengar kau akan merilis sebuah _single_ terbaru, ya?" tanya MC laki-laki yang menanyaiku saat aku selesai menyapa para penggemarku di-seantero Jepang. Tentu saja aku sekarang berada pada bagian _talk show_ yang merupakan salah satu bagian acara yang cukup membuat capek ini, atau begitulah yang kulihat dari rekaman acara ini sebelumnya.

"Itu benar, mereka bilang, _single_ itu akan dirilis beberapa minggu lagi, meski aku sudah menyelesaikan rekamannya beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabku berusaha seramah mungkin. Aku masih mengingat bahwa setelah ini akan ada sesi menyanyi, jika penyanyi atau berbagai macam sesi lain jika bukan penyanyi.

Nah, setelah itu... karena ini adalah hari Valentine, aku harus menerima cokelat yang diberikan perwakilan dari _official fanclub_ milikku yang sudah diatur oleh Rui, agar dia bisa menyaksikanku sengsara. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara agar membuatku sengsara karena dia dengan sangat _sengaja _menulis bahwa aku menyukai sesuatu yang manis-manis padahal aku tidak terlalu tahan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mendengarkan _single_ terbaru itu dari Len-san sendiri?" saran MC wanita itu. Aku hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Rui, dan dia mengatakan iya. Lalu aku hanya mengangguk, dan segera menjawab permintaan dari MC wanita itu.

"Yah, meski ini masih sedikit terlalu cepat, aku akan menyanyikan _single_ terbaruku yang berjudul 'Falling Falling Snow'. Jangan lupa beli saat sudah dirilis ya!" ucapku.

Segera terdengar teriakan dari para penggemarku. Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu 4 tahun sejak aku memulai debutku saat SMP. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit terpaksa, tapi sekarang aku sudah menikmatinya dan berpikir untuk tidak mundur, meski sudah menemukan Rin.

-Song Skip- (males nih…)

Kini aku, Rui, dan Mel-san, sedang berada didalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir kami pada hari ini, yaitu acara yang sudah kuceritakan tadi yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi neraka bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang aku memiliki jumlah cokelat penggemar yang muat satu bagasi dengan tingkat kemanisan yang membuatku muntah. Rui sih dengan enak-enaknya menertawakan kesengsaraanku itu.

Oh ya, selain aku dan Rui disini, aku tadi bilang juga terdapat Mel-san. Mel-san itu… seorang _hairstylist_ yang merupakan kakak dari Rui. Umurnya baru 18 tahun, dan dia sudah menamatkan jenjang kuliah, dan menjadi seorang _hairstylist_ yang disegani hingga ke Prancis!

Aku harus bersyukur bahwa Mel-san tetap tinggal di Jepang karena dia benar-benar sangat ahli dalam pekerjaannya sebagai _hairstylist _artis. Nama lengkap Mel-san yang asli adalah Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx, namun karena dia menetap di Jepang, namanya menjadi Akane Mel.

"Len-kun, kerja bagus juga hari ini!" ucap Rui yang tiba-tiba langsung memelukku. Spontan aku segera menghalaunya dengan dua macam alasan. Salah satunya karena Rui memang agak suka memeluk seseorang tiba-tiba, mungkin karena itulah, orang yang disukai Rui jadi merasa agak bimbang ya… sementara separuhnya adalah dengan membuatku mendapatkan sebagasi penuh cokelat yang tidak mungkin kumakan.

Mel-san hanya melihat kebelakang melalui kaca, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan, dan langsung menancap gas dengan sangat kuat. Menyebabkan Rui yang memelukku terjatuh, dan secara efektif melepaskanku. Dalam hati aku bersorak kegirangan.

"Mel-neechan kejam!" protes Rui dengan sedikit tangisan buaya.

Mel-san hanya diam membisu, sebelum mulai menyetir lagi dengan kecepatan yang biasa. Aku lupa untuk bilang, bahwa Mel-san tidak bisa berbicara karena beberapa sebab yang aku tidak mau tahu ataupun mencari tahu. Karena pernah sekali aku bertanya, aku menjadi nyaris kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, jadi aku berhenti ingin tahu soal itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara santai setelah itu kecuali Rui yang membacakan jadwal berbagai macam acara yang harus kudatangi besok. Dia sudah memastikan bahwa aku mendapat waktu bersekolah, tapi tetap saja setelah itu dia berubah menjadi seorang _workaholic _dengan kemampuan membuat jadwal setan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, kami akhirnya sampai di kediaman Akane, yang mirip rumah biasa meski menjadi pemilik dari label musik ternama di Jepan (bohong lho ya). Kebetulan tempatnya juga berseberangan dengan apartemenku, yang terletak tepat di depan rumah mereka. Sebagai manajerku yang baik-tapi-sadisnya-minta-ampun, Rui yang lebih muda dariku 2 tahun, memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku, dan hebatnya lagi sekelas denganku.

"Selamat malam Len-kun!" teriak Rui sambil melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mel-san hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit lebih rendah, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak memiliki emosi. Dia selalu tampak terlihat bosan dan pada awalnya aku juga takut padanya, tapi pada akhirnya aku menjadi lebih terbiasa dengan ke-'diam'-annya.

Saat itu, aku jadi ingat, "Ah, Mel-san kau lupa untuk…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Mel-san melemparkan sebuah botol kaleng ke arahku, yang kutangkap dengan sempurna (untungnya) sebelum berjalan ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Rui untuk mengatakan pesannya.

"Mel-neechan bilang, 'Lakukan sendiri, kau tahu caranya bukan? Kalau lupa, kau hanya perlu menyemprotkan cat rambut itu ke rambutmu dan jangan sampai kena air,' begitu katanya," ucap Rui yang sepertinya paham betul dengan perkataan Mel-san entah bagaimana. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu keajaiban dari hubungan saudara.

"Terimakasih Mel-san! Hari ini terimakasih atas segala bantuannya!" teriakku.

Aku bisa melihat Mel-san yang mengangguk. Dia lalu menarik Rui untuk segera memasuki rumah. Dan kemudian aku menaiki apartemenku tentunya dengan _lift _karena kebetulan kamarku ada di lantai 10. Setelah aku sampai, aku membuka pintu dari apartemen, yang bertuliskan "Kagene Rei" itu.

Aku menggunakan nama samaran, dan penampilan samaran sebagai 'Kagene Rei' karena Rui menyuruhku seperti itu agar tidak menarik perhatian, meski di ijasah namaku masih Kagamine Len. Keluarga Rui menyumpal orang-orang sekolah dengan uang yang cukup banyak, dan mereka hanya menurut, karena tahu jangan pernah main-main dengan keluarga Akane. Rui sendiri mengenakan nama samarannya, Akarui Kura, di sekolah, dia juga mengubah penampilannya sedikit, dengan mengikat rambutnya ke atas, dan mengenakan kacamata yang terkesan modern. Toh, dia hanya seorang manajer, atau itulah yang dia selalu katakan.

Aku sendiri tetap seperti biasa, kecuali rambutku yang kucat hitam dengan pewarna rambut temporer, dan mengenakan _contact lens_ berwarna kuning. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kehidupan gandaku sebagai Rei dan Len hanyalah Mikuo. Omong-omong, saudaranya, Miku, juga terjun ke dunia hiburan dibawah perusahaan yang sama denganku, bersama dengan seorang gadis lain bernama Gumi, dan membentuk duo "Greens".

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan segera masuk, takut kalau ada yang melihatku disini. Setelah sampai di dalam, aku segera memasuki kamar mandi, mengecat rambutku, dan memakai _contact lens_, dan dengan sekejap aku berubah menjadi Kagene Rei.

Aku melihat ke arah meja tamuku, dan mengambil sebuah foto lama, yang terdiri atas dua orang anak-anak dengan rambut blond dan terlihat serupa. Tangan mereka bergandengan dengan sangat erat ditengah-tengah padang bunga matahari.

"Rin…" gumamku pelan. Aku jadi mengingat hari dimana kami mengambil foto itu.

_-Flashback Start-_

"_Len! Len! Len! Ayo cepat kemari!" teriak Rin yang memakai rok terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan diganti dengan pita. Dia memakai sebuah topi jerami yang memiliki pita besar berwarna putih._

"_Iya, iya, tunggu aku Rin!" jawabku. Aku berlari mengejar Rin dan menangkap tangannya. Lalu Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kamera digital yang dia simpan sejak tadi._

"_Rin, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanyaku._

_Rin hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menaikkan tangan kami yang sudah terikat dengan kuat. Lalu ia berkata, "Ayo kita ambil beberapa foto!" ucap Rin dengan puppy eyes._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya luluh oleh puppy eyes yang diberikan Rin, lalu aku segera memeluk pundak Rin dan menampilkan tangan kami yang berkaitan, sebelum Rin yang tersenyum menaikkan kamera yang dia bawa dan mengambil beberapa foto._

_Lalu Rin, segera memelukku sambil berteriak-teriak dengan senang. Wajahku sedikit memerah, dan saat Rin mengetahui bahwa tangannya berada di leherku, wajahnya juga memerah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut saat itu._

_Dengan reflek aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Rin, dan Rin yang sepertinya sedikit kaget, hanya menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkanku melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku kemudian menutup mataku pula, sebelum melekatkan bibirku dengan bibir Rin. Mengambil ciuman pertama dari Rin._

_-Flashback End-_

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, dan kemudian mulai menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berpikir, '_Dimana kau sekarang Rin? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?_' pikirku.

Aku meletakkan foto itu kembali pada tempatnya, dan segera memasuki kamarku. Aku kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku yang berukuran _king size_, dan sangat empuk. Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemenku, orang tuaku tinggal di tempat yang terpisah, karena itu bisa berbahaya akan keamanan identitasku. Selain itu dengan jadwal setan buatan Rui, akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk menemuiku entah dimana saja mereka tinggal.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Rin…" gumamku. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

Rina: Wah, ternyata chapter ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang Rina duga sebelumnya. Yah, gak papa deh, toh ini masih belum saat dimana Rina haru melakukan senam otak untuk membuat chapter baru. Sebagian besar ini adalah hasil editan pula~

Rui: Ara~ tapi tentu saja chapter 3 ke atas akan sangat berbeda karena Rina-san bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengubah cerita dari fanfic ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir kalau mengira ini akan sama seperti cerita lama karena...

Mel: BakAuthor ini tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena itu meski peran Rui masih besar di awal cerita, dia akan menjadi _support character _dalam kurang dari 5 chapter. Aku mah, seperti biasa seorang _hairstylist _dan supir di cerita ini. BakAuthor itu bilang cerita ini tidak akan diusahkan menjadi terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit tapi tetap memiliki panjang setidaknya 15 chapter.

Rina: Tapi tentunya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan karena Rina memberi limit 3k words untuk tiap chapter kecuali benar-benar butuh tentunya minus Author Note. Tapi jika sudah di-edit mungkin bisa jadi lebih dari itu. **Tapi, ini hanyalah hal2 teknis yang tidak usah dipikirkan oleh para readers Rina baik yang lama maupun yang baru~ Rina hanya ingin kalian menikmati cerita ini dan jangan lupa untuk dengan terus terang mengatakan apa salah Rina dan mengingatkan jika Rina mulai ke arah supernatural! Tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap memberikan Review demi kelancaran cerita ini!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Present Times - Rin Side

Rina: Halo minna-san~ kembali lagi dengan Rina disini~ tentunya bersama…

Rui: Ara~ Rui desu! Chapter inipun mohon bantuannya~

Mel: Dan aku meskipun aku protes pada BakAuthor hingga ke ujung dunia, dia pasti masih bakalan nulis aku disini.

Leah: Dan tidak lupa dengan Leah disini!

Rui: Ara~ siapa kau? *melihat ke arah Leah dengan kaget*

Leah: Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ini hanyalah seorang kesatria pembela kebenaran yang dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu! *wink*

Rina: *facepalm*

Mel: *facefloor*

Rui: A-ahahaha… *sweatdrop* (;´・`)

Leah: Bercanda, aku hanya salah satu OC dari Rina dan merupakan teman dari Mel dalam cerita aslinya. Aku denger karena Mel disini, makanya aku main-main aja kesini~ toh di semua ceritanya Rina yang baru-baru ini, dia jarang pake OC.

Rina: Memang lebih baik tidak terlalu sering pakai OC sih… tapi kalau terpaksa ya sudah. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja chapter ini? Mel, cepetan baca Disclaimer!

Mel: *ambil kertas Disclaimer* Hmm… apa ini isinya lagi, **Disclaimer Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid sama sekali. Semua Vocaloid adalah milik Developer mereka masing-masing. Yang Rina miliki hanyalah cerita ini dan OC miliknya yang berperan maupun yang tidak berperan dalam cerita ini.** Atau kurang lebih begitulah isinya…

Rina: Thanks Mel, baiklah karena Disclaimer sudah dibaca mari kita mulai saja cerita dari the Two Of Us versi Rewrite ini! **Rina Aria mempersembahkan The Two Of Us –Rewrite- Chapter 3 "**_Present Time – Rin side_**" jika ada kesalahan atau apapun jangan lupa untuk memberitahu Rina. Oleh karena itu untuk minna-sama semua silahkan melakukan ritual…**

Rui: **Ara~ Read…**

Leah: **Kemudian ditambah dengan 'And…'**

Mel: **Dan terakhir adalah 'Review' ***sigh* kenapa aku dapet bagian yang ini sih…

Rina: Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan Mel~ lagipula di cerita ini kau kan bi-

Mel: (ノ°Д°)ノ┸┸)`3゜)・;'. *lempar meja ke Rina*

Rina: (oT-T)尸 *nyerah*

Leah: Go, go Mel!

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"_Is it true that you are going to transfer to Japan Miss Orange?_" seorang wartawan yang menghadiri konferensi pers yang kugelar bertanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan dengan berusaha keras menyembunyikan aura gelapku, aku menjawab, "_Yes, I'm going to transfer there for exchange student program. It was estimated I would stay there for a year at least._"

Semua wartawan segera menulis entah apa di buku tulis mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak terlalu heran karena ini adalah pertama kali aku mengungkapkan rencanaku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar dan secara efektif meninggalkan kegiatanku sebagai penyanyi. Tapi tentunya orang-orang sudah merasa heran karena aku sudah cukup jarang melakukan pekerjaan yang akan memakan waktu lama seperti pembuatan film, iklan, ataupun drama.

Sebelum aku tinggal di Amerika, aku memiliki nama Kagami Rin, tapi setelah pindah aku mengubah namaku menjadi Kagami Mikan. Semenjak aku kelas 2 SMP aku memasuki dunia _modelling _dan baru tahun lalu aku memulai karir menyanyi _solo _yang menurutku berjalan dengan cukup baik.

"_Then what about your job as an idol? Will you suspend your singing activity for that period?_" tanya salah satu wartawan majalah yang nama majalahnya sudah kulupakan.

Aku berpura-pura berpikir tentang pertanyaan itu. Di sinilah manajerku, Sonika angkat bicara menggantikanku karena dia jauh lebih mengerti tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh perusahaan rekamanku. Intinya, aku akan dipindahkan sementara ke cabang perusahaan rekaman yang ada di Jepang. Kalau ingin tahu perusahaan rekaman apa yang kumasuki, namanya adalah D.S. Music.

Tentunya perusahaan tidak mau memberikanku dengan cuma-cuma, tentunya ada orang yang akan dikirim kemari untuk menggantikan posisiku. Mungkin disebut menggantikan posisi tidaklah tepat, karena yang dikirim adalah seorang manajer. Aku sudah mengetahui tentang manajer ini dan kami juga sudah berbincang-bincang melalui _video call_.

Yang jelas, dia menyadari bahwa aku dulunya adalah seseorang bernama Kagami Rin. Dan dia tampaknya sudah mengetahui bahwa aku _dulu_ memiliki hubungan dengan artis dari D.M. Music cabang Jepang yang bernama Kagamine Len. Ingat kata-kata _dulu _disana.

Aku tidak begitu paham apa hubungan manajer itu dengan Len tentunya dan aku juga kurang mau tahu karena sepanjang pengetahuanku aku sudah putus hubungan dengan Len. Tidak, mungkin lebih pasnya sekarang aku membencinya. Dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ini untuk membuat laki-laki menyebalkan itu untuk merasakan balas dendamku.

Setelah Sonika menjelaskan apa yang akan kulakukan selama tinggal di Jepang akhirnya konferensi pers ini selesai juga. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk kembali ke apartemen milikku sendiri. Semenjak aku menjadi seorang idola, aku tinggal sendirian di asrama perusahaan untuk melindungi orang tuaku dari berbagai macam jenis gosip. Terkadang aku merasa kesepian tapi aku memiliki teman tentunya jadi tidak terlalu terasa.

"_Good job Orange!_" sapa suara manis yang menyapaku ketika aku kembali ke kamarku.

"_Thanks Ring. But seriously, we are in the wall of my place so just call me my name,_" aku menjawab dengan meletakkan tas yang berisi dokumen pindahan sementara yang baru saja diurus oleh Sonika.

Ring, Ring Suzune, adalah temanku sesama idola. Dia merupakan penyanyi solo yang terkadang juga berkolaborasi denganku. Dia adalah idola yang tidak pernah absen menduduki peringkat 1 tangga lagu setiap minggu dan prestasinya sudah sangat banyak hingga dia sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa Ring lebih senior dibandingkan denganku meski umur kami hanya terpaut 1 tahun.

Ring memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit yang cantik dan menurutku membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Matanya yang berwarna senada juga sangat indah dan tubuhnya juga mudah membuat setiap gadis merasa iri meski volume dadanya tidak terlalu besar.

"_Okay, sorry about that slip-up Rin. Anyway, you will go to Japan next week right? It's going to be quiet around here without you around,_" Ring menjawab dengan menyebutkan namaku yang sebenarnya. Ring merupakan beberapa orang yang tahu dan memanggilku dengan nama itu semenjak aku pindah ke Amerika dan aku tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan hal itu. Toh, menurutku nama Rin itu sebenarnya cukup bagus.

"_Apology accepted. Don't worry I'm just going to leave for a year or so. Talking about that, isn't the manager who was transferred here would become your new manager for awhile Ring? Did you think she could handle you?_" aku menjawab dengan balik bertanya pada Ring yang hanya melihat ke samping dengan tatapan kurang meyakinkan. Tentunya kami sudah mendengar bahwa manajer yang menjadi pertukaranku adalah seorang manajer yang handal. Tapi, kami tidak tahu apakah dia cukup handal untuk menangani Ring yang merupakan idola besar karena itulah aku lebih khawatir tentangnya.

"_It wouldn't be that bad… If she couldn't do it, I could just do it myself,_" Ring menjawab dengan tatapan yang tampak kelelahan.

Aku yang sudah berada di dapur segera mengambil susu untuk kami berdua dan mengambil sekotak kue kering sebagai teman kami untuk berbincang-bincang. Aku tahu Ring masih ada pekerjaan besok pagi, tapi aku tidak tega mengusirnya untuk istirahat ketika dia terang-terangan berada di kamarku dengan niat berbicara.

Setelah berbicara banyak hal tentang apa yang ada di Jepang berhubung Ring masih belum ada kesempatan untuk melakukan tur kesana, Ring tiba-tiba berkata, "_Say Rin, what would you do when you meet Kagamine Len there?_"

Aku menghentikan apapun yang sedang kulakukan dan menerawang ke atas. Memang kami akan berada di label yang sama, jadi kemungkinan bertemu sangat tinggi. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan memang bertemu dengannya dan memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia masih hidup. Tapi setelah itu aku masih belum sempat memikirkannya. Toh, bukan berarti dengan berada di tempat yang sama kami akan jadi teman.

"_I'll think about it when the time come. Anyway Ring don't forget to mail me whenever you have chance okay? I'll mail you as well about a lot of stuff in Japan. I'm sure they would do something to make sure I live on my reputation,_" aku menjawab dengan nada santai karena memang aku belum memikirkan apapun ketika berada di sana.

Ring mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti 'Hmm~' dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ring memang cukup protektif soal diriku karena ini pertama kalinya dia memiliki teman idola yang tidak akan berusaha menusuknya dari belakang. Aku tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal itu karena aku juga mengidolakan Ring bahkan hingga sampai sekarang dan aku menyukainya sebagai seorang teman juga. Mungkin alasan kami bisa berteman baik adalah karena kami sama-sama merasa kesepian.

Setelah lewat tengah malam, Ring kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Setelah aku memastikan bahwa dia sudah pergi aku menghela nafas lega dan segera menuju ke kamarku sendiri.

Aku melihat interior kamar yang banyak memiliki warna oranye dan memberikan kesan semangat itu dengan sedikit merasa kesepian. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kamarku nanti ketika di Jepang sehingga aku merasa sayang untuk meninggalkan kamar yang sudah kuanggap bagus ini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan melihat ke arah langit-langit. Akhir minggu ini aku akan berangkat menuju ke Jepang dan minggu depan aku akan memulai hidupku disana lagi.

Sebentar lagi… aku akan bertemu Len lagi.

Pertanyaan Ring menggema lagi di kepalaku. Apa yang akan kulakukan ketika bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk kembali, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan ketika bertemu dengannya.

Aku membencinya… aku tahu itu, tapi apa yang akan kulakukan kepadanya? Aku ingin membuatnya tahu bahwa tidak semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kenapa aku ingin membuatnya tahu tentang itu juga bukan sesuatu yang kupahami.

Semua ini benar-benar menyebalkan… Len benar-benar… menyebalkan…


End file.
